That's How You Know
by WickedForGood13
Summary: Follows Elphaba and Fiyero's life together. Set to the song "That's How You Know" from the movie "Enchanted."
1. Chapter 1

_Well, does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?_

As Elphaba's eyes slowly opened, she remembered the previous night. Fiyero had made love to her for the first time since his transformation back into a man.

She stretched, spreading her arms wide. As she did so, she discovered that Fiyero was no longer lying next to her. Instead, her hand came across a slip of paper that was perched on his pillow.

_My dearest Elphaba,_

_Last night was wonderful. Making love to you was the best experience I've ever had. Touching you sends tingles down my spine all the way to my toes. Being near you releases a butterfly collection inside my stomach. But being a part of you, being inside you, is indescribable. Even now, just thinking about last night leaves me warm inside. We are and always will be a part of each other. I love you, forever and always._

_ Fiyero_

Elphaba read the note once, twice, then finally a third time. She couldn't believe the sincerity and devotion expressed in Fiyero's note to her.

She began to cry. She'd never felt so loved in all of her life.

Fiyero, who had been outside gathering wood, returned to find her sitting on their bed, his note in her hand and tears streaming down her face.

"Elphaba, my love, what's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"Your note," she blubbered. "It was beautiful. I've never felt so loved in all of my life."

"Oh, Elphaba," he murmured, holding her close.

She leaned into him, craving his embrace.

"Shh, it's alright. That's why I'm here. To love you as you've never been loved before."

He held her until there were no more tears for her to cry.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning up to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you," he said, locking eyes with her so as to convince her of the truth to his statement.

"I love you too," she whispered back. "Yero, my hero."


	2. Chapter 2

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?_

Elphaba sat by the window, staring out at the dark clouds gathering on the horizon. It would rain soon, possibly thunder.

Elphaba hated storms. She had since she was a little girl. Yet she'd never had anyone to comfort her. Nessa had been younger than her and hadn't been able to offer any comfort. Her father could barely stand to look at her, much less hold her until the danger had passed. She was afraid to admit her fear to Fiyero. He'd only ever seen her as the strong one, fearless in all she said and did.

Right as she thought of Fiyero, the clouds parted to release a deluge of rain drops, accompanied by an extremely loud clap of thunder. At the exact same time, Fiyero entered their cottage. A strong gust of wind blew the door out of his hands, causing it to crash into the wall.

Elphaba jumped and screamed, her frightened eyes meeting Fiyero's startled ones.

Fiyero quickly regained control of the door, shutting it softly. He approached Elphaba cautiously, the way he would a frightened horse.

"It's alright," he reassured her.

She practically leapt into his arms, craving his soothing touch.

Fiyero gently stroked her hair, once again reassuring her that everything was alright.

"Now," he said, after Elphaba had sufficiently calmed down. "Do you want to tell me what was bothering you?"

"It's silly," she said, trying to brush off her momentary fright.

"I promise I won't laugh," said Fiyero, smiling down at her.

"The storm frightened me. And then when you came in and the door got away from you and slammed into the wall, it was too much."

"Being afraid of storm isn't silly," Fiyero said seriously.

"Nessa always seemed to think so. And Father could never be bothered to hold me the way you do, and reassure me that everything would be alright, and tell me that being afraid of storms isn't silly. He could barely look at me, much less touch me in any way. I was the 'green freak' to him."

"Well, you aren't to me. To me, you are beautiful and wonderful and I love everything about you, _especially_ the emerald green color of your skin."

Elphaba looked at him in wonder. "I love you," she whispered, still in awe at the fact that he could and would love someone (or something) like her.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "Oh, I almost forgot. I saw the storm coming and went outside to get you these," he produced a bunch of sunflowers from behind his back, " to brighten up our home."

"Oh, Fiyero. They're beautiful, just like you."

"Thank you, my love," he whispered, before bending down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

Fiyero had plans to take Elphaba somewhere special that night, but he wouldn't tell her where. He was being unusually secretive. After everything the two had gone through, there were no secrets between them, so his behavior was out of the ordinary.

Elphaba sat waiting for Fiyero to take her to wherever they were going. Suddenly, her vision went black as a piece of cloth was wrapped around her eyes, effectively blindfolding her.

Normally, Elphaba would have been in control of the situation and probably already rendered her 'attacker' defenseless. However, she recognized Fiyero's touch as she felt his lips graze her neck, ending with a kiss on the head.

"What's the blindfold for?" she demanded of him.

"I don't want you to see where I'm taking you. It's a surprise," he replied happily.

He took her by the hand and led her outside their cottage.

They walked for several minutes, with Elphaba having less trouble than Fiyero had anticipated. He had to remind himself, however, that Elphaba had lived in the forest a lot longer than he had and knew it like the back of her hand.

It was several more minutes before he could no longer resist scooping Elphaba up and carrying her bridal-style the rest of the way.

She protested only slightly, enjoying the feel of his arms securely around her. She knew he would never drop her and even if his grip slipped, he would be there to catch her. She trusted him with her life.

"Here we are," Fiyero announced, setting her down and removing the blindfold.

Elphaba gasped. They were in a clearing that Fiyero had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to decorate, for there were lights twinkling at them from the branches and paper chains strung up as well.

"Fiyero," she whispered, words, for once, not coming readily, "this is beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he replied.

She looked at him, about to argue, but was silenced by a look that Fiyero had perfected over the course of his time with her, a look that said she _was_ beautiful and that he would not hear any arguments about a proven fact.

She, instead, turned back to the forest clearing, taking everything in.

Fiyero began to move into the center of the clearing, taking Elphaba's hand and pulling her along. When they reached the center, he took her hands and put them around his neck.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

Elphaba could only nod, overcome with emotion at the fact that he had gone to all this trouble just to dance with her.

And so, they swayed together under the stars and the moon, content only to hold each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_

Since their escape from Oz, both Elphaba and Fiyero had discovered new hobbies and passions. While Elphaba was still passionate about animal rights, she'd become an avid gardener. The flower beds surrounding her and Fiyero's cottage were always bursting with the colors of new and exciting flowers. Fiyero, meanwhile, had learned to play the guitar and had taken to constantly strumming it in hope of inspiration.

On a beautiful spring day, Elphaba was working in the flower bed in front of their porch when Fiyero came outside with his guitar and sat on the steps.

"Elphaba, will you listen to something for me and tell me if it's any good?"

"Of course," she said, smiling up at him from where she was kneeling in the dirt. She stood up and dusted off her clothes before joining him on the porch steps.

He delicately fingered the strings, tuning the guitar until the sound was perfect.

Then, he began to play.

The sound coming from the guitar that he was playing was breathtaking. Elphaba had never heard anything so wonderous before in all her life.

And then he opened his mouth and began to sing. The rich sound pouring forth was like honey—velvety and smooth at the same time.

Elphaba thought her heart would burst. She found herself reliving all the good times she had had with Fiyero, for that was the effect of his singing—causing her to be filled up inside with every good thought and feeling she had ever had.

He finished playing and turned to look at Elphaba, only to find her eyes swimming with tears.

"That was for you, my love," he said in a husky voice, overcome with emotion himself.

"That…that was beautiful," Elphaba managed to get out, stumbing over her words.

Fiyero laid his guitar to the side, drawing Elphaba nearer to engulf her in a passionate embrace.

Both moaned with delight at the other's touch.

The guitar forgotten, Fiyero swept Elphaba up in his arms and carried her inside in order to fully express his love for her in a way that words, no matter if they were sung or not, could not.


	5. Chapter 5

_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes._

Elphaba had noticed that ever since she and Fiyero had proclaimed their love for one another, more and more often his clothes were some shade of brown.

One day she questioned him about the color of his clothes.

"Fiyero, why are all of your clothes seemingly brown?"

"The color matches your eyes, love, and I want to highlight what I consider to be one of your best features."

Fiyero saw that Elphaba was staring at him open-mouthed.

"What?" he asked.

"That is possibly one of the nicest, sweetest, most considerate things I have ever heard in my whole life," she said, before tackling him to the ground and kissing him with all her might.


	6. Chapter 6

_Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow._

It had been a beautiful summer day, one of the best that Elphaba could remember.

She and Fiyero had gone hiking in the mountains near their home. At the end of their hike had been a lake that they had swum in. Fiyero had attached a rope to an overhanging branch and taken a flying leap into the lake (several, in fact). He'd even convinced Elphaba to try.

After lying on their backs for hours, soaking up the sun's rays, they had reluctantly packed for the trip home.

Elphaba was now in the bedroom, slipping into a comfortable summer dress.

When she emerged, it was to discover a blazing fire with a blanket spread on the floor and a feast enough for all of Oz to eat.

As she stared in wonder, Fiyero motioned to the spot on the blanket beside him, indicating that Elphaba should join him.

She did so, giggling like a school girl and smiling at him in a flirtatious manner.

"This is so romantic," she sighed, a dreamy expression on her face.

"I thought you'd approve."

She could hear the smile in his voice. She leaned against him, basking in the heat of the fire and Fiyero.

"Today's been perfect," she said, for once content with life.

"I thought so too," agreed Fiyero.

"You've been thinking," said Elphaba, in a teasing tone. "That worries me."

"Ha, ha." Fiyero pretended to laugh at Elphaba's making fun of him. "I've grown up since our days at Shiz," he protested.

"That you have," said Elphaba. "You've matured from a genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow prince to the romantic king of my heart."

Fiyero began to hum the tune to "Dancing Through Life," which had been the song that had introduced him to Shiz.

Elphaba shivered slightly. Even his humming could excite her. She rosenslowly to her knees until she was positioned over Fiyero. Only then did she attack his lips, expressing her happiness with life through the kisses she peppered all over his body.

Elphaba now began to hum the tune that was her and Fiyero's song, "As Long As You're Mine."

Fiyero interjected with, "you'll be mine forever and always."

"That's the plan," responded Elphaba, before attacking his lips again.

***fade to darkness***

And so, they all lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
